Never Again
by Beyondthunder
Summary: Post x3. Rien n'est fini, ni les conflits, ni l'histoire. Une rencontre inattendue en pleine nuit et c'est la vie de Logan qui va changer... Plusieurs ACC, et Scott n'est pas mort.
1. Izzie

Chapitre 1 : Izzie

2H00 – Quelque part entre Laughlin City et Xavier's Institute

La moto fendait l'air tiède de cette nuit d'août, son vrombissement seul troublant le clair de lune endormi ; il se fondait parmi les autres bruits de la nuit, et les pneus ne faisaient plus qu'un avec l'asphalte de la route.

Logan roulait vite, trop vite ; peut-être parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à trouver quelqu'un à cette heure-ci dans un coin tellement paumé ; ou peut-être parce qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre de rouler trop vite. Il ne risquait rien.

Il regardait devant lui, mais il pensait à autre chose ; il pensait à Jean, au professeur Xavier, aux émeutes qui faisaient toujours rage dans certaines parties du pays, à Ororo qui gérait l'école toute seule, à Marie qui avait disparu de la circulation après son opération.

Il ne vit que trop tard la silhouette en plein milieu de la route. Il braqua brutalement et fit hurler les freins, mais la moto allait trop vite ; elle se coucha et dérapa pour aller se fracasser sur un arbre du bas-côté. Un hurlement épouvanté déchira le calme nocturne.

Logan se redressa maladroitement en se massant le crâne. Il était étourdi et des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux, mais il sentait se concentrer dans ses blessures ce sentiment si particulier de guérison instantanée. Il ferma les yeux et attendit que le vertige disparaisse et que toute douleur ait disparu de son corps ; alors seulement il regarda vers la route.

Une jeune femme se tenait au milieu de la chaussée, pétrifiée. Elle paraissait indemne, mais horrifiée par l'accident qu'elle venait de provoquer. Par chance, l'obscurité avait caché la guérison « spéciale » de Logan ; ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de l'effrayer d'avantage.

Logan se releva péniblement et se dirigea vers elle. A mesure qu'il s'approchait, il observa la surprise remplacer l'horreur sur les traits de la jeune femme.

-Vous… vous n'avez rien ? bafouilla-t-elle finalement. Rien du tout ?

-Vu qu'on a faillit se tuer tous les deux, je pense qu'on peut se tutoyer, grommela Logan. Mais nan, j'ai rien.

-Ah.

Elle baissa les yeux et il en profita pour la détailler rapidement. Elle avait environ la trentaine, de longs cheveux blond clair, les yeux bruns. Elle portait un débardeur blanc, un jean délavé, troué, usé jusqu'à la corde qui tombait sur des rangers de cuir. Pour tout bagage, elle n'avait qu'une sacoche de toile qui pendait le long de sa hanche.

-Désolée pour ta moto.

-C'est pas grave. C'était pas la mienne. En attendant, on est bons pour attendre ici qu'il y ait une voiture qui passe, et c'est pas gagné à cette heure là.

Sans plus attendre, il alla se poser au bord de la route, s'appuyant contre la bordure du bas-côté. La jeune femme hésita un instant, ne sachant trop si elle devait continuer la route à pied, comme elle le faisait depuis un certain temps, ou bien rester là. Elle opta pour la deuxième solution, songeant qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre, et vint s'asseoir à côté de Logan.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai des insomnies.

-Ah.

OK, normal. Il a des insomnies donc il fait de la moto à cent à l'heure à deux heures du mat'. Normal.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Euh… ben c'est une longue histoire… qui s'est terminée quand t'as manqué de me renverser alors que je marchais tranquillement sur cette route.

-Tu peux tout raconter, on a le temps. Où t'habites ? Pourquoi t'es partie ?

-… à Chicago. Il y avait des « tensions » dans le quartier ; c'était

une sorte de guerre des gangs… enfin bref si je partais pas, ça allait mal tourner pour moi. Je suis partie. J'avais une moto, et puis j'ai eu un accident ; plus de moto. Depuis je marche.

-Et tu vas où comme ça ? questionna Logan.

Il n'en laissait rien paraître, mais il était intrigué. L'imprécision des raisons qui l'avaient poussée à partir laissait supposer qu'elles étaient autres que des « tensions de quartier » ; or il savait qu'il y avait eu des émeutes à Chicago. Plusieurs mutants avaient été tués.

-On m'a parlé d'un endroit… où peut-être qu'on pourrait m'aider.

Toujours dans le vague… elle ne l'informait pas en fait. Elle faisait tout pour ne pas l'informer, mais il voulait des détails ; il voulait comprendre.

-Comment ça s'appelle cet endroit ? Peut-être que je connais.

Elle hésita.

-Ben ça… ça s'appelle l'Institut Xavier.

Il la regarda longuement.

-T'es une mutante hein ?

-Nan !! s'insurgea-t-elle.

Mais ça crevait les yeux.

-Tu sais pas mentir, murmura Logan.

-Tu sais pas poser les questions avec tact, répliqua la jeune femme.

Elle fuyait son regard maintenant. Elle posait ses yeux partout, sur les étoiles, sur le sol, partout sauf dans les siens. Un silence pesant s'installa.

-C'est bon, finit-elle par avancer, relativement énervée, commence pas à me juger parce que je t'ai menti! C'est pas tes affaires si j'assume ou pas qui je suis et…

-T'inquiètes, la coupa-t-il. Moi non plus je le crie pas sur tous les toits.

Elle tourna brusquement la tête. Avait-elle bien compris ? Elle lisait que oui dans son regard.

-Je connais même pas ton nom, murmura-t-elle, détournant les yeux.

-Je connais pas le tien…

-Izzie.

-Logan. Enchanté.

-Pareil.

Après ça ils restèrent sans parler. Elle savait que dès qu'ils auraient un moyen de transport, Logan l'emmènerait à l'Institut ; peut-être y vivait-il lui-même. Elle ne savait pas qui il était et pour l'instant elle ne voulait pas le savoir ; il était là et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

La nuit était chaude, mais peu à peu le ciel s'obscurcissait, de gros nuages noirs se fondant avec la toile de fond pour masquer les étoiles. Une demi-heure plus tard, l'orage éclatait. Ils étaient en rase-campagne et, si ce n'est l'arbre qui avait arrêté la course de la moto, il n'y avait rien pour s'abriter, et mieux valait s'en éloigner. Ils restèrent donc assis au bord de la route, alors qu'une pluie diluvienne les assaillait brusquement.

En quelques minutes, le débardeur blanc d'Izzie devint trempé – et transparent par la même occasion. Ses cheveux dégouttaient dans le mini torrent qui s'était formé dans le bas côté et dévalait la route ; Logan la sentait grelotter sans même avoir besoin de la toucher. Il lui passa sans un mot sa veste sur les épaules, sans manquer de jeter un petit coup d'œil au débardeur en même temps.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire et d'un long regard, mais ça ne lui ressemblait pas de passer sa veste à une inconnue. Déjà le coup de la veste est un truc de jeune premier amoureux, et Logan était loin, très loin d'être un jeune premier. Il ne se rappelait même pas en avoir été un, un jour.

_Bon y'a déjà pas mal d'autres chapitres qui sont prêts, mais je les publierai que si j'ai des reviews… alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !! J'espère que ça vous a plu à bientôt tout le monde !! _


	2. L'institut Xavier

Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue à l'institut Xavier 

7 :00 – Au même endroit entre Laughlin City et Xavier's Institute.

Ni Logan ni Izzie n'avaient dormi. Ils avaient, en silence, regardé la pluie les tremper jusqu'aux os, avant de s'effacer pour laisser place à l'aube. Une pâle lumière dorée les éclairait à présent, trempés et épuisés qu'ils étaient.

-Mais c'est pas possible, y'a jamais personne qui passe sur cette route ou quoi ? s'énerva Izzie.

-Nan. La route ne va qu'à l'Institut.

-Et tu peux pas appeler un de tes potes de là-bas pour qu'il vienne nous chercher ?

-J'ai pas de téléphone.

-Merde. Moi non plus.

Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'enfin, la chance leur sourit. Ils entendirent un ronflement de moteur et une voiture apparut au bout de la rue.

Logan se leva, non sans un grognement parce que ses membres s'étaient engourdis, et se déplaça au milieu de la route. Le véhicule ralentit, et il put noter que c'était le coupé gris métallique de Scott ; il espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas son propriétaire qui le conduisait.

La voiture s'arrêta juste à la hauteur de Logan.

-Bobby et Kitty… constata-t-il, à peine surpris. Petite virée nocturne ?

-Tu poses pas de questions et moi non plus, répondit Iceberg avec un clin d'œil.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Izzie qui les avait rejoint et il ajouta :

-Mais bon, j'ai bien envie d'en poser quelques unes quand même…

Logan lui lança un regard noir.

-Okay, marchanda l'adolescent avec un sourire goguenard, je la ferme mais je conduis.

Son aîné grogna et s'affala sur la banquette arrière, où le rejoignit sa rencontre nocturne. La voiture démarra dans un vrombissement. Kitty se retourna, les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent :

-Tu nous présentes pas, Logan ?

-Kitty – Izzie, Izzie – Kitty, soupira le mutant.

-Salut ! s'exclama l'adolescente en serrant la main de la jeune femme. Lui c'est Bobby, c'est mon copain.

-Enchantée Kitty.

-T'es une mutante ?

-Ouais…

-Ah ouais ? et c'est quoi ton pouvoir ?

Elle demandait ça avec une curiosité complètement innocente, mais la question sembla embarrasser Izzie.

-On a dit pas de questions, grommela Logan. Où tu veux que je te demande ce que vous avez fait cette nuit ?

Kitty rougit un peu, soupira et se retourna ; Izzie remercia son voisin d'un hochement de tête, mais elle savait qu'elle devrait un jour répondre à cette question. Elle voulait simplement le retarder le plus possible, parce qu'après tout serait différent.

Logan restait silencieux, mais il détaillait sa voisine du coin de l'œil. Il nota surtout les nombreuses cicatrices à l'intérieur du poignet gauche, juste sur l'artère ; elles étaient quatre, parfaitement positionnées pour faire couler beaucoup de sang, beaucoup trop. Quatre tentatives de suicide infructueuses, et autant de questions sans réponses. Encore des questions. Il y en avait tellement, et si peu de réponses.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue de l'Institut. Toutes les lumières étaient allumées, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant puisqu'on approchait des huit heures ; les jeunes mutants allaient en cours.

Bobby alla discrètement garer la voiture dans le hangar. Son emprunt passerait inaperçu ; en revanche Scott finirait par se rendre compte que sa moto avait disparu et là…

-Cyclope va être super vénère que t'aies niqué sa bécane, commenta Bobby.

Logan balaya la remarque et envoya les deux adolescents en cours. Puis il se tourna vers Izzie, qui observait les lieux, un air étrange marquant ses traits. Elle n'avait pas l'air impressionné, ou apeuré, non elle avait l'air… blasé. C'était le mot. Elle avait l'air d'en avoir trop vu, d'avoir trop vécu. Encore une question sans réponse.

-Je vais te faire visiter.

Il la guida jusque dans le hall, lui montra les salles de classes en passant, puis l'entraîna dans l'escalier, au premier étage où se trouvaient les chambres. D'un geste de la main, il désigna une porte en chêne, comme toutes les autres qui portait le numéro 15.

-Ma chambre. Si tu veux rester, tu peux prendre celle d'à côté, elle est libre.

Il entrouvrit la porte 16 et dévoila une petite chambre genre étudiant, qui comprenait un lit double, une petite salle de bain et une armoire. Apercevant son reflet dans le miroir, elle remarqua que ses cheveux étaient en bataille et son pantalon couvert de boue. Elle lança son sac sur le lit.

-Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une douche, dit-elle.

Logan sourit. Un petit sourire, pâlichon, mais un sourire quand même ; il referma la porte en murmurant :

-Si t'as besoin d'un truc, tu sais où me trouver.


	3. Pas de nom et pas d'histoire

Chapitre 3 : Pas de nom et pas d'histoire 

8 :30 – Institut Xavier

Izzie ne ressortit qu'une demi-heure plus tard de sa chambre. Ses longs cheveux encore humides bouclaient sur un petit pull blanc, qui lui même tombait sur un mini-short kaki style militaire ; ses jambes ambrées étaient ensuite complètement nues jusqu'aux boucles des rangers. C'était le genre de short les bimbos portent dans les clips américain pour exciter les mecs, sauf que là avec les rangers ça faisait tout sauf bimbo. C'était à la fois militaire, et à la fois féminin avec le pull et le port, complètement déplacé ; l'institut Xavier n'avait encore jamais vu ça.

Izzie s'apprêtait à redescendre dans le hall lorsqu'elle remarqua un deuxième escalier, conduisant à un deuxième étage ; sans même réfléchir, elle l'emprunta.

Elle déboucha dans un couloir métallique, bien étrange et bien déplacé dans une école. A l'extrémité gauche, une grande porte de fer portant l'inscription « salle des dangers » ; à l'extrémité droite, un sas métallique rond avec un voyant rouge au milieu ; devant, une porte en bois vernis marquée d'une petite croix rouge en haut.

Izzie n'hésita pas longtemps avant de se diriger à gauche. Elle effleura l'inscription du bout des doigts.

-Salle des dangers… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

-C'est une salle d'exercice, dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna brusquement et se trouva devant une jeune femme un peu plus petite qu'elle, qui devait avoir son âge ; elle avait la peau brune et les cheveux d'un blanc nacré tout à fait surnaturel ; ses yeux étaient gris tempête.

-Je suis Ororo, mais ici on me surnomme Tornade, se présenta l'inconnue. C'est moi qui dirige l'école.

Izzie ne répondit pas, attendant la suite des évènements.

-Logan m'a dit que vous resteriez ici quelques temps, continua Ororo. Je pense que nous avons à parler. Nous allons dans mon bureau ?

-OK.

Deux étages plus bas, les deux femmes s'installaient dans l'ex-bureau du professeur Xavier, l'une en face de l'autre.

-Comment vous vous appelez ? demanda doucement Tornade.

-Izzie.

Dire son nom aurait été inutile. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus de nom… Ororo aurait-elle voulu chercher dans les fichiers du FBI, de la CIA, d'Interpol, de n'importe qui, elle n'y aurait pas été. Pour sa propre sécurité, officiellement Izzie n'existait pas.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide, dit Tornade. Vous avez l'air perdu ; que s'est-il passé à Chicago ?

-Il y a eu des émeutes. Une nuit, j'ai été tirée hors de mon lit par un de mes amis ; nous nous sommes cachés dans une ruelle. Nous avons vu des gens déchaînés hurler dans les rues, nous les avons vus capturer nos frères les jeter au sol et les lapider… nous les avons vus brûler vifs nos frères sur des bûchers.

Et Tornade voyait les feux brûler dans les yeux de son interlocutrice, et elle savait que tout cela elle l'avait vraiment vu.

-Et avant ça ? demanda-t-elle. Avant Chicago ?

-Je me rappelle plus.

Tornade resta longtemps silencieuse. C'était le vide, le vide intégral ; cette Izzie n'avait pas de nom, pas d'histoire, pas d'identité. Elle aurait voulu connaître son âge, ses capacités, mais elle se tut. Plus tard.

-Vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous le voulez, finit-elle par dire.

Izzie acquiesça, puis se leva et quitta le bureau.

La cloche sonna et aussitôt les portes s'ouvrirent sur des masses d'élèves qui, indifférents à l'inconnue, changèrent de salles en bavardant gaiement. Il était neuf heures, une autre heure de cours allait commencer. Comme il s'était soudain rempli, le hall se vida et, à nouveau, Izzie se retrouva seule. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua une petite porte dérobée dans un coin, à moitié entrouverte, qui donnait sur un étroit escalier en colimaçon.

Logan était dans la cuisine, appuyé contre le plan de travail, une bière à la main. Une voix féminine le tira de ses pensées :

-Franchement, Logan , il est neuf heures du matin. Tu ferais mieux de boire du jus d'orange, comme tout le monde, le réprimanda Ororo.

-Merci mais nan merci, répondit-il.

Levant les yeux au ciel, la mutante se servit un grand verre de jus d'orange cent pour cent pur jus biologique. Puis, après quelques instants de silence, elle se décida à mettre le sujet sur la table.

-Elle est bizarre ton inconnue Logan, commença-t-elle.

-Ici, on l'est tous, répondit-il.

-Non, je veux dire, vraiment bizarre. Elle n'a pas de nom, pas d'histoire. Elle dit qu'elle ne se rappelle pas sa vie avant Chicago !

-C'est possible que ce qu'elle y a vécu l'ait traumatisée.

-Oui mais… c'est quand même étrange. On ne sait pas quel âge elle a, elle ne parle jamais de ses pouvoirs…

-Laisse lui du temps, Tornade. Elle a l'air de quelqu'un de bien.

Ororo observa longuement Logan, et un regard suspicieux commença à naître sur son visage.

-C'est quoi ce regard ? s'exclama l'intéressé. Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ?

-Rien, je me disais juste que… rien, termina-t-elle.

Il aurait juré l'avoir vue sourire avant qu'elle ne quitte la cuisine ; il poussa un soupir exaspéré et vida d'un trait le reste de sa bière. Puis, il sortit de la cuisine et, passant les portes, partit prendre l'air dans les jardins.

Debout au milieu des graviers, il regardait une bande d'étudiants braillards jouer au basket ; il se retourna pour avoir une vue d'ensemble du château, et c'est là qu'il la vit.

Elle se tenait en haut de la tour, cette tour délabrée qui ne servait à rien et à laquelle on accédait par un escalier désaffecté ; elle était assise sur le rebord et ses rangers pendouillaient dans le vide. Il ne voyait pas très bien, mais elle semblait considérer la hauteur, comme si elle s'apprêtait à sauter.

L'esprit de Logan fit directement la relation. Les cicatrices au poignet. La tour. Sauter. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit encore suicidaire, mais il ne voulait pas le savoir. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il démarra au quart de tour en direction du château.

Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, manquant de perdre l'équilibre à chaque fois qu'il sautait une marche. Il essayait de gagner du temps parce qu'il savait qu'une fois en haut, il ne pourrait rien faire dans la précipitation même si ça se jouait sur quelques secondes.

Enfin il déboucha au sommet de la tour et la frayeur lui coupa le souffle. Izzie s'était levée ; elle oscillait doucement, un pied sur le rebord et un pied dans le vide, se laissant porter par la brise matinale. Un seul geste brusque et elle tombait ; Logan osait à peine respirer.

-T'inquiètes, Logan, je vais pas sauter.

C'était tellement déplacé dans une telle situation qu'il resta abasourdi quelques secondes. A qui voulait-elle faire croire qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé de sauter alors que ça faisait un quart d'heure qu'elle oscillait au-dessus du vide ? Il devait prendre une décision, et il devait la prendre rapidement.

Il la prit. D'un brusque élan, il se précipita sur elle, la ceintura et la tira en arrière ; la perception du mouvement n'avait même pas eu le temps de faire le chemin jusqu'à son cerveau qu'Izzie était étalée par terre, aux côtés de Logan.

-Mais t'es complètement malade !!! s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant.

-C'est moi qui suis malade ?!

-Je t'ai dit que j'allais pas sauter !!

-Bien sûr comme si j'allais gober ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là si t'allais pas sauter ? Hein ? Et les coupures sur ton poignet c'est pas des tentatives de suicide peut-être ?!

Elle resta un moment silencieuse, assimilant ce qu'il venait de dire. Il la croyait suicidaire. Il s'était levé et ils se faisaient face, les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent, au sommet d'une tour où l'on aurait à peine eu la place de faire atterrir un petit hélicoptère. Elle voyait des les yeux de Logan qu'il la considérait à présent comme dangereuse et inconsciente, un animal à mettre en cage.

-Va te faire foutre, siffla-t-elle, tu sais rien de moi.

Elle se retourna, courut vers le bord et se précipita dans le vide.


	4. Les limites sont faites pour

Chapitre 4 : Les limites sont faites pour être franchies

La citation utilisée dans ce chapitre est le refrain de « How To Save A Life » de The Fray

10 :00 – Institut Xavier

Pour Logan qui était en haut de la tour, comme pour les élèves qui regardaient du bas, la chute sembla durer une éternité, ralentie dans un silence sourd ; personne ne criait. Et puis dans un fracas qui n'avait plus rien de sourd, Izzie et s'écrasa au pied de la tour ; et là tout le monde se mit à crier en même temps.

Wolverine dévala les escaliers dans un brouillard de peur et d'incompréhension. C'était scientifiquement impossible qu'elle ait survécu à la chute, l'impact devait l'avoir tuée sur le coup. Cependant il voyait chaque jour les limites du scientifiquement possible repoussées par les mutants ; il espérait juste que cette limite là aussi serait repoussée.

Izzie était étendu sur le sol, face contre terre, entourée d'un cercle d'étudiants effarés, immobile. Logan perça la foule pour se précipiter à ses côtés. Il la retourna doucement, appréhendant horriblement de voir son visage.

Il était intact. Ses yeux étaient morts, grand ouverts, et des larmes avaient perlé au coin de ses yeux – sans doute à cause du vent. Seul un mince filet de sang s'écoulait d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Son bras droit en revanche semblait littéralement disloqué, et au vu de sa poitrine elle devait s'être cassé la moitié des côtes ; ce qui n'avait en soi aucune importance puisqu'elle était morte.

-Qui c'était ? demanda un étudiant.

-Elle est morte ?

-Est-ce qu'elle a sauté volontairement ?

Ceci c'était la voix d'un adulte. La voix de Tornade. Logan acquiesça sourdement. Puis il souleva le corps de la jeune femme et le porta à l'intérieur.

'Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life'

Les deux mutants étendirent le corps sur le lit qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de défaire. C'était tellement étrange. Elle avait sauté juste pour avoir le dernier mot et, de cette façon, Tornade ne pouvait pas dire à Logan que ce n'était pas de sa faute ; c'était en partie de sa faute.

Il le savait, il pensait la même chose. Il avait perdu le contrôle et il avait hurlé, alors qu'il aurait dû d'abord la ramener sur la terre ferme. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui, c'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait sauté.

Tornade sortit. Logan tira les rideaux et, dans la pénombre de la chambre, observa une dernière fois la jeune femme qu'il connaissait à peine et qui lui avait déjà fait tant de mal. Elle aurait pu en dire autant. Dans un accès de rage muette, il quitta la pièce, claquant la porte.

Plus personne ne repassa dans la chambre de toute la journée. Sans doute avaient-ils décidé qu'ils s'en occuperaient le lendemain. Certains étudiants s'arrêtaient devant la porte, la fixaient quelques secondes, puis repartaient.

D'ailleurs, même s'ils s'étaient donné la peine d'entrer, ils n'auraient vu autre chose qu'un cadavre sur un lit. Mais, s'ils avaient regardé d'un peu plus près, par curiosité, par rigueur, ou juste pour être sûrs, ils auraient pu voir que la poitrine se soulevait lentement sous les côtes cassées, ils auraient pu sentir un mince filet d'air s'échapper d'entre les lèvres. Et, s'ils avaient collé leur oreille sur la poitrine et écouté très attentivement, ils auraient pu entendre le cœur battre faiblement.

Izzie ne reprit connaissance qu'au milieu de la nuit. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent lentement, et elle resta immobile jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'habituent à la pénombre. Elle essaya alors de se redresser et une vive douleur transperça son corps. Elle retomba en gémissant sur le lit, prenant conscience de la souffrance qui l'habitait. Chaque respiration était une épreuve, chaque mouvement une torture, et il lui semblait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais se servir de son bras droit. Mais elle était en vie. Elle poussa un long soupir, qui n'avait rien d'un soupir de soulagement.

Elle passa une nuit horrible. Il lui était impossible de dormir, impossible de bouger ou même d'appeler au secours, et elle avait l'impression d'asphyxier à chaque seconde tant ses côtes cassées l'empêchaient de respirer ; mais elle savait qu'elle n'asphyxierait pas.

Les ténèbres semblent éternité lorsque l'on regarde les moindres rayons de l'aube les percer peu à peu ; on se dit qu'il ne fera jamais jour, on désespère mais on regarde encore. Et quand enfin on aperçoit le soleil, c'est comme un nouveau souffle de vie. Peu à peu il y eut des bruits de pas, les couloirs de remplirent, les étudiants sortirent de leurs lits. Tous passèrent devant sa chambre, aucun n'entra.

Izzie resta encore ainsi une bonne heure, espérant à chaque fois qu'un bruit de pas s'approchait, murmurant de toutes ses forces quand il était là, désespérant quand il s'éloignait. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit.

La lumière l'aveugla et elle cligna des yeux. Il y eut un bruit de tissu qui tombe au sol. Lorsque sa vue se fit nette, elle aperçut Logan qui la fixait, abasourdi.

-Mais que… mais comment… mais t'es pas morte.

Izzie hocha la tête de gauche à droite, et ce simple mouvement lui arracha une grimace de douleur.

-Oh merde. Tornade !!!!!!!!!!!

Voilou en fait ça fesait super longtemps que j'avais écrit ce chapitre mais j'avais oublié de le publier désolée si vous lâchez des reviews je publie demain le chapitre 5 vu qu'il est déjà écrit!!!! bisouxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Si tu t'en vas

Chapitre 5: Si tu t'en vas

Izzie resta un mois à l'infirmerie, à l'abri des regards. Les élèves savaient qu'elle avait survécu, mais ils ne savaient rien d'autre ; Tornade et Logan non plus, d'ailleurs.

La jeune femme n'avait pas lâché un mot sur le pourquoi du comment. Il y avait toujours plus de questions et jamais de réponses. Lentement, ses os brisés se ressoudèrent, ses hématomes disparurent, elle respira mieux, son cœur continua de battre. C'était un miracle scientifique. Logan voulait comprendre.

Il la coinça un matin, très tôt. Du moment où elle avait pu se lever, il avait compris qu'elle partirait. Elle avait son sac de toile avec elle, et elle était habillée comme la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Elle rasait les murs en direction de la porte, espérant sans doute partir sans qu'on ne la voit.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut Logan qui se dirigeait vers elle, elle accéléra le pas, mais elle aurait plutôt dû courir. S'il voulait l'attraper, il l'attraperait. Il accéléra pour parvenir à sa hauteur et l'agrippa par l'épaule.

-Où tu vas comme ça ?

Elle essaya de se dégager et il la plaqua contre le mur.

-J'me tire de cet endroit ! cracha-t-elle.

-Pas avant que j'aie compris.

Il la maintenait fermement entre le mur et son propre corps, et elle n'avait aucun espoir de se libérer ; elle se contentait donc de fuir son regard.

-Tu savais ? demanda Logan. Avant de te jeter dans le vide, tu savais que tu ne mourrais pas ?

-Oui, murmura-t-elle.

Ce fut un choc. Il faillit la lâcher.

-Pourquoi ?

-T'as pas compris ? Je ne meurs pas Logan, je ne meurs jamais. Mon cœur ne s'arrête pas. C'est mon pouvoir, c'est ma mutation. Je suis immortelle.

Cette fois, il la lâcha vraiment et recula de quelques pas, stupéfait, presque effrayé.

-Quand… Comment…

-J'avais seize ans, commença Izzie sans après quelques instants. Je me suis jetée du sixième étage. Mes deux parents et mon frère venaient d'être tués dans un accident de voiture. Je voulais mourir.

Il y eut un silence.

-Mais j'ai survécu, reprit-elle. Mes blessures étaient mortelles mais je me suis rétablie, petit à petit, comme on se rétablit d'une grippe. Mes blessures ont cicatrisé, j'ai guéri ; les médecins ont crié au miracle et m'ont envoyé dans un orphelinat. Deux mois après, je me suis entaillé pour la première fois les veines. J'avais perdu bien trop de sang pour survivre mais j'ai survécu. On a commencé à parler et je me suis enfuie. Dans ma jeunesse, j'ai réessayé trois fois de me couper les veines, puis j'ai compris que ça ne servait à rien. J'avais peur, je n'avais personne.

A présent Logan écoutait avec attention, parce qu'il savait qu'elle était en train d'ouvrir son cœur.

-Mais pourtant j'ai vécu ma vie. Je me suis mariée, j'ai compté mes années, comme tout le monde ; mais plus les années passaient et plus j'avais peur, car je ne vieillissait pas. A soixante-dix ans j'avais l'air d'en avoir trente. Mon mari a eu des doutes et j'ai du m'enfuir, encore. A partir de ce moment là, j'ai arrêté de compter les années. Je ne reste jamais longtemps au même endroit pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Sur le plan officiel, je suis censée être portée disparue depuis très longtemps.

-Longtemps comment ?

-Comme à peu près deux cent ans.

Elle crut qu'il allait s'évanouir.

-J'en ai assez de vivre Logan. Je ne sais pas si tu peux le comprendre, mais j'en ai trop vu. Plus les années passent et plus je suis seule, et plus j'appréhende cette éternité de solitude qui m'attend. C'est comme… c'est comme ne pas pouvoir aller se coucher à la fin d'une trop longue journée.

-Rien ne t'obliges à rester seule…

-Si ! Je suis toujours seule, je suis seule depuis que j'ai compris à quel point j'étais différente ! Je suis seule parce que dans l'éternité je serai encore là !

Elle était au bord des larmes et Logan avait du mal à concevoir cette souffrance qu'il n'avait jamais envisagée.

-Tu peux vivre pour les autres. Si tu dévoue ta vie aux autres, tu auras toujours des autres à aider, donc toujours un but. Les autres peuvent donner un sens à ton éternité.

En disant cela, il s'était rapproché d'elle et il la touchait presque. Une telle sagesse de la part d'un homme solitaire comme Logan l'étonnait profondément. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et l'embrassa.

Son geste surprit le mutant, mais il ne se retira pas. Au contraire, c'était une sensation dont il languissait depuis trop longtemps pour vouloir y mettre un terme. Il introduisit sa langue entre les lèvres et plaqua le corps svelte de la jeune femme contre le sien. Celle-ci gémit doucement lorsqu'elle sentit les mains puissantes de Logan caresser langoureusement son dos.

Il l'aurait plaquée contre le mur et lui aurait fait l'amour là, tout de suite, mais elle se retira, haletante. Il se regardèrent un moment, puis elle dit :

-On se reverra peut-être Logan.

-Peut-être.

Elle tourna le dos et, sur ces mots, quitta l'Institut, reprenant sa route à pied.

-J'espère… murmura Logan.

* * *

Voilou, je m'y attendais un peu mais je n'ai pas eu de reviews... :'( dites moi si c'est nul que j'arrête mon délire... en même temps je sais que les fics sur x-men en français ne sont pas très lues mais bon si vous passez un ptit mot ce serait très très gentil... sinon merci d'avoir lu jusque ici :p j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu le prochain sera beaucoup plus long... kissssssss 


	6. Trois ans plus tard

Chapitre 6 : Trois ans plus tard

Trois années s'étaient écoulées et la guerre n'était pas finie. Le nouveau président des Etats-Unis, élu deux années auparavant, avait détruit les fragiles alliances de son prédécesseur avec les mutants. Il avait fait voter la loi du fichage des mutants, et pour un peu il leur aurait fait porter l'étoile jaune.

Les mutants étaient divisés. L'institut Xavier s'était engagé politiquement, et ceux qui l'avaient rejoint participaient régulièrement à des débats et conférences. Le « parti » était modéré, réfléchi, et rassemblait la plupart des mutants qui s'étaient faits ficher ; tous les étudiants, ainsi que Tornade, qui en quelques années avait acquis une grande sagesse, avaient accepté de s'identifier officiellement en tant que mutants ; tous sauf Logan.

Logan était à la tête de l'action que le parti auquel appartenait l'Institut, dirigé par un sénateur non-mutant dénommé Garfield, menait dans le noir. Cette action, c'était une guérilla civile contre l'autre parti, la Guilde des Justes. Garfield s'était d'emblée opposé à la Guilde lorsque ceux-ci avaient crié ouvertement qu'ils refusaient de se faire ficher. Il avait tenté de les raisonner, leur disant que se braquer ne ferait pas avancer les choses, avait essayé de négocier. Publiquement, il essayait toujours ; mais dans le noir, il avait décidé d'employer la manière forte.

Logan appréciait Garfield, parce qu'en même temps c'était un homme qui réfléchissait avant d'agir, et en même temps il agissait. Cependant, le mutant comprenait quelque part la réaction de la Guilde, puisque lui-même refusait catégoriquement de se faire ficher. Mais la Guilde était un parti de hors-la-loi, de filous qui corrompaient les sénateurs au lieu de discuter avec eux. Divisés, ils n'auraient mené nulle part, mais ensemble, ils étaient craints. Ils refusaient de céder une once de liberté et bloquaient la situation politique depuis deux ans.

Garfield voulait leur chef. Si la tête de la Guilde tombait, les Justes se diviseraient et deviendraient impuissant ; mais il fallait pour cela leur ôter leur chef. C'était lui qui les avait rassemblés, au tout début. Des anciens de la Guilde qui avaient rejoint le parti de Garfield avaient rapporté que c'était un excellent meneur. Il les avait exhortés à la rébellion, avait ranimé leur fierté et les avait convaincus du prix de leur liberté, sans jamais les pousser à la violence. Seuls quelques uns de ses fidèles connaissaient sa véritable identité ; il était connu sous le nom de l'Archange.

C'était la mission que Garfield avait confié à Logan et Meryl, une brunette de vingt-cinq ans qui était censée se faire passer pour sa copine. Ils avaient été choisis parce qu'ils étaient deux des seuls du parti à ne pas être fichés ; de plus, Meryl avait servi dans la CIA, ce qui risquait de leur être utile. En effet, ils devaient s'infiltrer dans la Guilde et ramener l'Archange, vivant. Ils devaient agir discrètement, parce que les Justes comptaient bien trop de membres et avaient bien trop d'influence pour qu'on puisse se permettre de provoquer une guérilla ouverte.

Tous deux attendaient devant l'entrepôt désaffecté qui avait été fixé comme lieu de rendez-vous par l'émissaire de la Guilde. Cela faisait bien une heure déjà qu'ils étaient là et Logan s'impatientait. Meryl, habituée à ce genre de négociations, lui répéta :

-C'est un test Logan, ils sont déjà là et ils étaient là bien avant qu'on arrive. Ils nous observent pour voir si on est pas des espions, c'est typique.

-En attendant j'me fais chier, grogna le mutant.

La jeune femme eut un sourire dangereux.

-Tu sais que je suis ta copine, commença-t-elle, alors on doit certainement pouvoir trouver un moyen de s'occuper…

C'était basique comme méthode pour l'allumer, songea Logan, mais efficace ; il sentait le désir se réveiller alors que les lèvres de Meryl effleuraient son cou. Il se demandait si elle jouait la comédie mais, si elle continuait, il n'en n'aurait bientôt plus rien à faire.

Une voix rauque les interrompit.

-Vous dites si on vous gêne.

Aussi silencieux qu'un glissement d'air, un homme était apparu à quelques mètres d'eux. Cela surprit Logan, et l'inquiéta aussi, de ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver.

-Je suis un Juste, annonça-t-il de but en blanc. On m'appelle Deaf.

-Deaf ? demanda Meryl. Sourd ? Mais pourquoi ? Vous n'êtes pas…

-Moi non, mais vous oui. Vous ne m'avez pas entendu arriver non ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'illuminèrent lorsqu'elle comprit ; cet homme pouvait se mouvoir dans un silence total. Elle supposa qu'il avait dû être pickpocket dans une autre vie.

-Suivez-moi, leur ordonna-t-il. Des amis à moi voudraient vous rencontrer.

Il fit volte-face et disparut, avalé par l'obscurité au bout de quelques pas.

-Sans son et sans image, j'vois pas comment il veut qu'on le suive, grommela Logan.

-On a l'image, déclara Meryl.

Elle lui empoigna la main et se mit à le guider dans les ténèbres comme en plein jour.

-Mais tu… tu vois ? Tu vois dans le noir ? C'est ça ton pouvoir ?

-Ouais, opina-t-elle. C'est pas franchement digne d'un super-héros, mais c'est pratique.

Deaf les mena dans un dédale de ruelles de plus en plus étroites et sombres, qu'il devait connaître par coeur pour arriver à s'y retrouver. Logan détestait marcher ainsi à l'aveugle, seulement tiré en avant par la main de Meryl. Il ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier ce contact, même si ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de fantasmer.

Enfin la marche aveugle s'arrêta ; il y eut un grincement et ils entrèrent dans une petite baraque délabrée – mais éclairée. A l'intérieur, assis sur des tonneaux, deux hommes buvaient un liquide ambré en observant les nouveaux arrivants. Maintenant qu'il était à la lumière, Logan put observer le dénommé Deaf, et il s'aperçut à quel point sa ressemblance avec les deux autres hommes était frappante.

Tout trois devaient avoir à peu près la même taille – peut-être Deaf était il un peu plus grand. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux bleus en amande, le même visage fin, le même corps souple et élancé, les mêmes cheveux châtains en bataille. Cependant Deaf semblait un peu plus vieux que les deux autres, sa peau était plus tannée, et son menton était couvert d'une barbe de quelques jours.

Notant le rapprochement qu'avait fait Logan, il présenta :

-Voici mes frères, Colin et Levi. Ce sont des jumeaux. A nous trois, nous décidons qui peut entrer dans la Guilde des Justes.

-Pourquoi c'est pas l'Archange lui-même qui s'en occupe ?

Un des jumeaux se leva et s'approcha de Logan, qui regretta aussitôt d'avoir formulé sa pensée à haute voix.

-L'Archange a d'autres choses à faire. Mais si un jour, t'as un truc intéressant à lui dire, peut-être que tu pourras le voir. En attendant, retire ta chemise.

Logan fronça les sourcils.

-C'est quoi ces conneries ?

-Mon frère vérifie que t'as pas de tatouages, l'informa l'autre jumeau.

-Vous de même, mademoiselle, renchérit Deaf. Retirez-moi donc cette veste.

Les choses prenaient une mauvaise tournure, mais Logan fit signe à Meryl d'obtempérer. Ils devaient voir ce qui allait se passer ensuite ; au besoin, il sortirait ses griffes.

Il retira sa chemise et Colin put constater qu'il n'arborait aucun tatouage, seulement de nombreuses cicatrices. Le mutant risqua alors un coup d'oeil vers sa compagne.

Meryl s'habillait style Manhattan cow-boy ; elle portait des santiags, un jean usé, une ceinture de cuir et une veste noire sur une chemise blanche. En l'occurrence, elle avait enlevé la chemise et la veste et se retrouvait en soutien-gorge, Deaf vérifiant qu'elle n'avait pas de tatouage et en profitant pour se rincer l'oeil ; comme les trois autres hommes présents dans la pièce. Enfin, il l'autorisa à se rhabiller.

-Bon alors, c'est quoi cette histoire ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Ce fut Levi, qui jusqu'alors n'avait pas bougé, qui lui répondit.

-Certains tatouages montrent l'appartenance à un groupe, une secte, un parti. On vérifie juste que vous n'en avez pas. Quand vous avez fait parti de la Guilde des Justes pour un an, on vous tatoue l'avant-bras comme ceci.

Il remonta sa manche droite et dévoila un dessin un peu au-dessus de son poignet, représentant une dague dont la lame était entourée d'un ruban.

-Si vous trahissez la Guilde, reprit Levi, et si on vous attrape, on vous efface ce tatouage au fer rouge. Ensuite, suivant la gravité de votre acte, on vous coupe la main, on vous crève les yeux ou on vous tue.

Logan n'en revenait pas qu'ils soient en train de parler d'un parti politique. On se serait cru dans une secte moyenâgeuse.

-On veut se battre pour notre liberté aux côtés de la Guilde, avança Meryl.

Les mots sonnaient bien ; ils semblèrent convaincre les trois frères.

-On a pas de raison de se défier de vous, prévint Deaf, et ne vous risquez pas à nous en donner.

-Bienvenue dans la Guilde des Justes, ajoutèrent Colin et Levi d'une même voix.

Deaf se leva.

-Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai quelqu'un à voir.

Il donna à ses deux frères une tape sur l'épaule, puis salua Logan et Meryl.

-Au plaisir, les tourtereaux.

Et, dans un silence total, il disparut dans la nuit. Colin s'adressa alors aux autres :

-Revenez ici demain soir, on vous emmènera au quartier général. Vous allez y rencontrer d'autres Justes et on vous précisera votre rôle. Aller, bonne nuit.

Il les congédia d'un geste de la main.

Logan et Meryl se mirent à marcher dans la nuit, un peu surpris par la tournure des évènements, mais bon. Soudain, elle lui prit la main ; il ne broncha pas, se demandant jusqu'où elle irait. Elle comprit l'idée et passa son bras autour de la taille de Logan. Aucune réaction ; elle insinua sa main sous la chemise, puis sous la ceinture… Il la repoussa. Elle l'embrassa avidement et il se laissa faire ; à nouveau les bras de Meryl l'entourèrent et ses mains se glissèrent dans son jean ; à nouveau il la repoussa.

Elle s'écarta, à la fois agacée et excitée.

-On a une chance de coucher ensemble ou pas ?! s'énerva-t-elle.

Il l'observa longtemps. Elle lui rappelait une autre femme, une autre nuit…

-Aucune, répondit-il. Mais officiellement, on est toujours ensemble.

Elle eut l'air contrarié, mais elle ne dit rien. Retournant à la voiture, ils rentrèrent à l'Institut où, ils le savaient, tout un parti attendait leur rapport.


	7. Au coeur de la Guilde

Chapitre 7 : Au Cœur de la Guilde

-Demain soir ? demanda Tornade.

En trois ans, elle avait multiplié son assurance par trois. Il avait bien fallu qu'elle soit forte, qu'elle fasse des choix ; dans ceux qu'elle avait fait, on reconnaissait d'ailleurs l'empreinte de Xavier. Par respect pour celui qu'elle et beaucoup d'autres avaient considéré comme un père, elle ne laisserait ni le parti anti-mutants ni la Guilde gagner.

- C'est demain que Garfield parle au sénat. Il veut les convaincre que si on divise la Guilde il n'y aura pas besoin d'employer la force.

- Comment ça, employer la force ? s'exclama Wolverine.

- La plupart des sénateurs s'imaginent que tous les mutants qui refusent de se faire ficher sont comme la Guilde, alors ils comptent faire des descentes armées dans les places fortes, tu vois.

- C'est ça, on prend le mutant, on fait un dossier sur lui, limite on lui implante un capteur pour le tracer et après on le relâche s'il promet d'être sage ?! Mais on est pas des bêtes sauvages bon dieu !

- Tu ne comprends pas Logan, ils vont se servir de ce genre de réaction pour menacer tous les mutants, fichés ou non !

- Qu'ils s'en servent ! Tu sais Tornade, je commence à croire que la Guilde a raison !

- Je te rappelle que la Guilde n'est qu'un ramassis de parias ! intervint Meryl.

- On l'est tous, grogna Logan.

- Ce sont des assassins, des voleurs, des tricheurs ! Peut-être que leurs actions partent de justes causes, mais elles ne mènent nulle part ! On peut pas tous être des guerriers aveugles et braqués, putain Logan ! Tu crois pas qu'il est temps d'être un adulte responsable, même si ça veut dire faire des sacrifices ?

Ce fut peut-être le fait d'entendre Tornade jurer qui l'atteignit le plus.

- Tu as choisi notre camp il y a cinq ans. Tu restes avec nous ou pas ?

- Ouais.

- Bon, reprit Scott. Si Garfield dit qu'il va diviser la Guilde, ça va probablement pas plaire à l'Archange. Attendez-vous à une grosse colère, demain soir. Les Justes seront dans un sale état.

Dans un mouvement d'humeur, la jeune femme décocha un coup de pied bien senti au caisson sur lequel elle était assise quelques minutes auparavant.

-Putain, mais quel salopard !

Levi se tenait un peu en retrait, mais nullement impressionné par la démonstration de violence.

-Mais comment les sénateurs ont pu gober des conneries pareilles ? s'exclama-t-elle.

-Il leur a promis qu'il ferait tomber la tête de la Guilde. Et d'après leurs réactions, ils l'ont cru. Ils ont même applaudi.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le caisson ; c'était un coup dur pour la Guilde.

-Tu vois Levi, fit-elle d'un air blasé, le regard dans le vide, ça peut pas se passer comme ça. Si la majorité des sénateurs rejoint le parti de Garfield et des X-men, on est fini.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ?

Elle le regarda et sourit.

-Garfield veut me faire tomber ? OK. S'il veut la guerre, il l'aura.

Levi sortit, toute trace de désespoir l'ayant quitté. Jamais la jeune femme ne laisserait la Guilde tomber tant qu'elle serait vivante, et jamais elle ne mourrait. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'on l'appelait l'Archange.

Le Shining était planté à la bordure du désert et à une demi-heure de marche du centre ville. On peut se demander où est l'intérêt d'un tel emplacement pour un bar, mais si on y rentre on arrête de se le demander. Le Shining appartenait à la Guilde et, pendant que le FBI descendait dans tous les entrepôts désaffectés de la ville, c'est là que les Justes se réunissaient.

Et ce soir, l'ambiance était survoltée. Le bar était bondé de mutants qui discutaient avec animation, certains un peu pompette scandant violemment leur opinion en cognant sur le zinc. Parmi eux, deux infiltrés se baladaient de table en table en essayant d'enregistrer le plus d'informations possible.

Meryl avait compris que Logan n'était pas intéressé et donc elle prenait son pied au maximum tant qu'elle le pouvait encore. Elle s'était donc collée contre son torse, les mains sous sa chemise, alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'une table plus calme que les autres.

Logan sut tout de suite qu'il avait bien vu. Plusieurs hommes dont les trois frères étaient assis à cette table, et leur sérieux prouvait que ce qu'ils avaient à dire était intéressant. Logan poussa Meryl dans l'angle d'une étagère ; à présent, ils étaient presque invisibles aux yeux de ceux qu'ils observaient.

-…a dit qu'il fallait se débarrasser de Garfield, dit Levi.

Meryl cessa soudain d'embrasser le cou de Logan pour tendre l'oreille. La Guilde voulait tuer Garfield ?

-Et comment elle pense faire ça ? demanda un autre.

-T'auras qu'à lui demander toi-même, elle va descendre ici ce soir.

Meryl faillit pousser une exclamation mais Logan la retint à temps.

-Quoi, ici ?!

-On est les seuls à pouvoir associer le nom au visage, les mecs. Ce sera pas la première fois qu'elle fait ça. Elle se balade dans le bar, anonyme, et elle va remonter le moral des troupes, toujours anonyme, sans qu'il y paraisse. Ensuite elle vient nous voir et elle nous donne les ordres de mission.

Les deux infiltrés n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. L'Archange était parmi eux ce soir ! Restait juste à l'identifier. Au même moment, les hommes qui étaient attablés se levèrent et passèrent devant eux ; Logan empoigna Meryl et la plaqua contre l'étagère en l'embrassant fougueusement, masquant leurs visages et leur donnant une raison d'être dans ce coin d'ombre. Les Justes passèrent sans s'attarder.

Une heure plus tard, Logan avait cédé à la tentation de se payer une bière. Quatre en fait. Meryl se baladait de table en table, s'attardant surtout à celles où on lui faisait les yeux doux, et lui restait accoudé au comptoir, surplombant la salle. Et depuis une heure qu'il surplombait, il n'avait remarqué personne.

Il allait céder à une cinquième bière lorsqu'il l'aperçut, et il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il soit vraiment aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir vue avant. Elle était assise, silencieuse, au milieu d'un groupe imbibé qui semblait prédire l'apocalypse à chacune de ses paroles. Elle écoutait, glissait deux mots à l'oreille de son voisin. Celui-ci parlait soudain épris d'un nouvel espoir, mais quand il se retournait elle avait disparu. Une autre table, d'autres mots, toujours la même discrétion ; elle n'était personne.

Et pourtant ces cheveux blonds, ces grands yeux noirs, ce style militaire, cette façon – sensuelle – de se mouvoir, Logan les reconnaissait. Ce visage anonyme, il l'identifiait ; lui seul peut-être pouvait mettre un nom sur le pseudonyme d'Archange. Izzie. Il se leva.

Une fois dehors, la neige fondant si froide sur sa peau brûlante lui remit les idées en place. De rage, il décocha un coup de pied dans le vide. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait cru ? A quoi s'attendait-il ? Pas à ça. Il aurait dû le savoir ; une fille qui a vu ses amis brûler vifs parce qu'ils étaient mutants ne se soumet pas, même si la rébellion est vaine. Ceux dont la sagesse n'a plus d'emprise sur le cœur refusent d'abandonner une bataille, même si ça ne signifie pas abandonner la guerre.

Très bien, elle avait choisi son camp, il avait choisi le sien. Maintenant il était temps d'exécuter sa mission avant que les Justes n'accomplissent la leur.

Meryl pouvait aller se faire foutre. Logan rentra et se dirigea droit vers Levi.

-Je veux parler à l'Archange.

-L'Archange n'est pas ici.

-Me la fais pas petit, elle est dans la salle en ce moment même.

Levi cacha sa stupeur. Il avait bien dit elle ? Comment savait-il ?

-Qu'est que t'as à lui dire ?

-Je sais comment atteindre Garfield.

Il avait emmené Logan dehors, encadré par Deaf et Colin, et revint avec Izzie quelques instants plus tard. Elle marqua un instant de surprise et Wolverine put lire son propre nom sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, le vent emportant le murmure. Puis ces mêmes lèvres minces s'étirèrent en un grand sourire.

-Vous pouvez nous laisser, dit-elle au trois frères, c'est un ami.

Stupéfaits mais silencieux, ils se retirèrent, la laissant seule avec Logan. Tous deux se mirent à marcher dans la neige, sans pour autant se parler, s'éloignant rapidement des lumières du Shining.

-Tu joues dans notre camp, Wolverine ? demanda finalement Izzie.

-D'après toi ?

-Nan, t'es resté fidèle au X-men.

-Pourquoi t'as congédié des gardes du corps alors, si tu sais que je suis contre toi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais me faire ?

Il se posta face à elle en lui barrant la route, l'obligeant à s'arrêter ; elle leva les yeux et planta son regard dans le sien.

-Et après ? Vas-y frappe-moi Logan, qu'est-ce que t'attends ?!

Il la détailla un instant. Ces yeux pleins de défi, cette peau mordue par le froid qu'il aurait voulu réchauffer, ces lèvres qu'il languissait d'embrasser, comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés… les objets de ses missions ne devraient jamais être des jolies femmes. Elles ont le pouvoir de reléguer ladite mission au second plan. Il s'écarta, semblant abandonner le combat. Elle avança ; il frappa.


	8. Corps à corps

Chapitre 8 : Corps à Corps

Elle avança ; il frappa.

Seulement il croyait la prendre par surprise, mais elle s'écarta au dernier moment – comme dit le proverbe, on apprend pas à un vieux singe à faire la grimace. Son élan emporta Logan plusieurs mètres plus loin ; le temps qu'il se retourne et retrouve son équilibre, Izzie se tenait face à lui, en position de combat.

La situation venait de passablement se compliquer pour Wolverine ; il avait pensé l'assommer directement pour la ramener sans encombres. Maintenant ils s'apprêtaient à engager un combat, et toutes les années qu'Izzie avait vécues lui laissaient supposer qu'elle savait se battre ; il ne tarderait pas à le découvrir. Il sortit ses griffes ; elle serra ses poings gantés de cuir.

-Je veux pas te faire de mal, tenta-t-il une dernière fois.

-Trop tard, répondit-elle. Et elle s'élança.

Au début, Logan fut prit de court. Non qu'elle arrivât à le blesser, il évitait de justesse la plupart de ses coups, mais il ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre. Elle était plus habile, plus rapide, elle lui faisait presque mal quand elle le touchait. Cependant elle restait une femme et lui un mutant au potentiel de guérison exceptionnel et aux griffes acérées ; un seul coup bien placé suffirait.

C'était sans compter ce coup de pied bien senti qu'elle envoya dans ses bijoux de familles ; il poussa un grognement et se plia en deux. Classique, elle abaissa sa garde, le croyant vaincu ; il jaillit comme l'éclair, lui fit une profonde entaille au bras et l'envoya au sol d'un coup de genou dans le ventre. Profitant qu'elle était à terre, il lui empoigna la cheville et, maintenant le tibia, lui fit faire une rotation à cent quatre-vingt degrés. L'articulation craqua bruyamment et Izzie hurla.

Logan se releva et contempla son travail : la jeune femme était assise dans la neige, les larmes aux yeux et grimaçant de douleur, tenant sa cheville cassée à deux mains ; la manche droite de sa veste était déchirée et trempée de sang.

-Mais t'es malade ou quoi ?! s'écria-t-elle, sa voix enrouée par la douleur.

-J'suis sûr que tu t'en iras pas, comme ça, répondit Logan.

Sans plus de cérémonies, il l'attrapa par son bras – le blessé, bien sûr – et la remit sur pied alors qu'elle protestait faiblement ; elle vacillait sur ses jambes. Il passa ledit bras autour de son propre cou et commença à avancer. Tirée en avant, Izzie s'appuya sur sa cheville cassée et un vif élancement traversa l'articulation ; elle poussa un petit cri de surprise. Logan s'arrêta en soupirant.

-Démerde-toi pour marcher, on a pas toute la nuit.

-Si tu voulais aller vite, fallait pas me casser la cheville espèce d'abruti !

Il l'empoigna brutalement à la gorge.

-Ecoute chérie, le méchant ici c'est pas moi, alors maintenant t'arrêtes de te plaindre, t'as imprimé ?!

Elle ne répondit pas et ils recommencèrent à marcher dans la neige, elle s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Logan et boitant de plus en plus bas. Mais elle ne disait plus rien, se contentant de serrer les dents et d'ignorer les élancements qui s'intensifiaient dans son bras et sa cheville. Cependant, au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils n'avançaient presque plus et Logan n'arrivait plus à ignorer les souffrances de la jeune femme. Il s'arrêta et elle leva vers lui un regard d'interrogation qui se transforma en soulagement lorsqu'il la souleva de terre. Elle noua ses bras autour du cou et laissa aller sa tête contre la poitrine de son ravisseur, alors qu'il reprenait sa marche d'un pas vif.

Il la porta ainsi jusqu'à sa moto qui était restée garée en ville, à partir d'où Colin les avait emmenés en voiture. Là, il la posa sur le siège passager et la sentit se coller à lui lorsqu'il démarra ; qui aurait cru qu'elle était sa prisonnière ?

-Mais t'es complètement irresponsable ! s'écria Tornade. Tu te rends compte que tu as laissé Meryl seule aux mains de ceux dont elle vient de faire enlever le leader ? Ils vont la mettre en pièces !

-Ils feront pas forcément la liaison…

-Bien sûr qu'ils la feront ! Elle est arrivée avec toi ! C'est déjà étonnant qu'ils t'aient laissé tout seul avec elle…

Tornade était hors d'elle. D'abord parce que Logan avait abandonné Meryl, ensuite parce qu'il avait abîmé l'Archange et enfin parce que l'Archange était cette jeune femme qu'elle avait accueillie et soignée à l'Institut, trois ans auparavant.

-Mais c'est bon, calme toi ! s'énerva Logan à son tour. Depuis le début elle sert à que dalle alors si elle arrive à s'en tirer au moins ça prouvera qu'elle est pas aussi conne qu'elle en a l'air !

Il crut que Tornade allait le gifler tellement elle semblait bouillonner.

-Tire-toi, je veux plus te voir. Va courir, faire de la boxe, te saouler, suicide-toi même si tu veux, je m'en fous ; mais si je te revois par ici avant demain matin, je te jure que je te tues. T'as compris ?!!

Il la foudroya du regard. OK, il aurait pu la casser en deux d'une seule main. Mais elle lui imposait le respect, d'abord parce qu'elle criait fort, ensuite parce qu'il y avait beaucoup du Professeur en elle. Alors il tourna les talons sans mot dire et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Et ne t'approche pas de la fille, ajouta Tornade.

Elle ne reçut en réponse que le claquement de la porte.

Izzie était étendue de tout son long sur le lit de fortune de sa cellule, fixant le plafond avec une furieuse envie de hurler. Il y a quelques heures elle était encore l'Archange, dirigeante de la Guilde des Justes et à deux doigts de prendre le pouvoir au sénat. Ils auraient vaincu, elle avait persuadé des centaines de mutants qu'ils vaincraient ; et aujourd'hui elle avait perdu. Une bataille bien sûr, pas la guerre ; mais ses soldats ne pouvaient pas mener la guerre sans elle. Ils avaient été sur le point de tout avoir et ils venaient de tout perdre ; et c'était la faute de Logan.

Izzie passa la main dans ses cheveux dans un mouvement de nervosité rageuse. Pourquoi Logan ne se battait-il pas avec eux ? C'était là qu'était sa place, c'était là qu'était la place de tous les mutants. Pourquoi renonçaient-ils à leur liberté, à leur dignité, au nom de quoi ? Bien sûr, les gouvernements ont toujours détesté les idéalistes ; que les rêveurs meurent avant qu'ils ne nous tuent avec leurs rêves, hein ? Izzie se sentait terriblement seule ; autrefois c'était Logan qui l'avait poussée sur cette voie d'aider les autres, voie qui l'avait menée à guider ces autres ; aujourd'hui il s'y opposait et se battait contre elle.

Blasée, elle déplia son bras dans une grimace de douleur; à son arrivée, Logan l'avait balancée dans la cellule et depuis elle n'avait vu personne. La plaie de son bras avait coagulée mais sa cheville la faisait atrocement souffrir ; elle se força à respirer profondément pour chasser les larmes et analysa la situation.

On allait l'interroger, certainement la brusquer un peu ; puis on la mettrait « hors d'état de nuire », soit toujours dans l'ombre en l'emprisonnant et/ou la tuant, soit au grand jour en la traduisant en justice puis en l'emprisonnant et/ou la tuant – tout du moins en essayant. Ce qui revenait donc au même. Le seul moyen de s'en sortir, c'était de les toucher là où eux l'avaient touchée : la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque. Il fallait donc qu'elle atteigne Garfield, qu'elle le mette « hors d'état de nuire ». Sans Garfield, la Guilde n'aurait aucun problème à vaincre ; et si Izzie parvenait alors à s'échapper, elle pourrait dire que sa capture n'était rien de plus qu'un plan pour atteindre le sénateur.

Rassurée par l'idée que tout n'était pas encore perdu, Izzie ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit s'évader pour oublier ; c'est l'image de Logan qui se forma dans son esprit. L'image de Logan trois ans auparavant, la prenant dans ses bras, l'embrassant fiévreusement, lui disant au revoir. Et ce souvenir provoqua une douce chaleur dans son bas-ventre et accéléra son rythme cardiaque. Elle ne le remarqua même pas, mais c'étaient certainement ces réactions qui allaient compliquer les choses…


End file.
